October 18
1946 Syracuse Post Standard- Syracuse Nationals, New Pro Quintet, Has Players Set To Start Drills Monday With 13 players already signed and negotiations under way with others, they Syracuse Nationals will start practice Monday for their first season in the National Professional Basketball League. The first two league games will be played away from home, with the Syracuse debut at the State Armory court set for Nov. 14. Included among those signed are three former Syracuse University stars—Bob Shaddock, Stan Kruse and Lew Spicer. Shaddock was one of the greatest scorers in Orange history and has played excellent ball with crack service teams in Sacramento and Salt Lake City. Kruse played with Syracuse three years before the war while Spicer was a member of last years’ crack varsity. Other local aces signed include Bob Nugent, who performed with the Syracuse pros last year, and Joe Tolhurst of East Syracuse, captain of the St. Lawrence quint in 1941 and a member of the Boston club in the New England pro circuit last winter. Coach Benny Borgmann is hopeful of signing Long John Gee, former Syracuse Chief and a twirler for the New York Giants this summer. Borgmann is banking heavily on Lester Rothman, captain of the Long Island University Blackbirds two years ago and a star in the American pro league last season. Others already signed: Jerry Rizzo, former Fordham captain who was sixth among American League scorers last year and played against Syracuse in the Armory. Fred Malfatano, former St. Francis star who also played in the American League. Ted Wybernac, former Baltimore U player who was with the Washington Collegians. Dale Wells, a six-foot, two-inch cager from Avon. Harold Anderson, a scoring star from Northern State Teachers College at Marquette, Mich., with three years of army experience. Robert Synnott, a veteran professional who stands six feet, three inches and played with the Fort Wayne Zollners, the Celtics and Brooklyn Visitations. Lagio Piro of Solvay. Co-owners Dan Biasone and George Mingin extend an invitation to all players in Central New York to report for practice if they feel they can make the grade in the national loop. Arrangements for a tryout can be made at the club office in the Hendricks Bldg., 120 E. Fayette St. 1956 Kingston Daily Freeman- Rochester Royals Top Syracuse Nats At Field House, 78-75 Stokes, Wanzer Star Before 1,800 In Legion Contest; Ed Conlin Hits 8 For Syracuse Squad Rochester Royals, leading the Syracuse Nationals by 10 points (74-64) with less than five minutes remaining had to throttle a last-ditch rally by the lethargic Nats to capture last night's National Basketball Association exhibition, 78-75, at the Kate Walton field house. A crowd surpassing 1,800 insured a financial success for Kingston Post No. 150 of the American Legion, sponsors of the contest. And if big-blond, 6-foot-9, Johnny Kerr hadn't blown four out of five free throw chances when Syracuse was appplying the pressure in the last two minutes, the teams might still be battling it out on the Walton hardboards. The last minute heroics by Coach Al Cervi's basketeers added a touch of lustre to what appeared to be a routine victory by the Royals, who were in command all the way. With NBA "Rookie of the Year" Maurice Stokes and all-time NBA great, player-coach Bobby Wanzer furnishing the momentum the Royals grabbed an early lead and held it by varying margins, as superior condition and timing took its toll. They were playiong their 12th exhibition to less than a half dozen for the Nats. Stokes, giving the fans sporadic glimpses of the tremendous class that made him a unanimous All-American at St. Francis (Loretto, Pa.) College led both teams with 19 points. Wanzer, demonstrating the superb floor work that is his trademark, proved that a good little man can still score among the goons, with 16 points. Veteran Dolph Schayes, the former NYU great and several-time pick on the NBA all-league team and Johnny Kerr, former Big Ten star out of Illinois, shared scoring honors with 13 points each for the Nats. Chief local interest, of course, was centered on the efforts of Ed Conlin, former All-America candidate at Fordham, who performed a sizable delegation of personal rooters, including several local relatives. Conlin had tough luck on several shots in the early going but he connected with two fast baskets that maintained the Syracuse rally in the last two minutes. The tall, dark-haired, good-looking youngster finished with eight points and flashed a beautiful pair of hands on the floor. The Royals led 24-16 in the first quarter chiefly on six points each by Schayes and Don Savage, former LeMoyne College {Syracuse) stars. They held their advantage at 39-31 at halftime. A one-hander by Bob Burrows, former Kentucky U. star, widened the Rochester lead to 74-64 with 4:13 remaining and blase customers started drifting out of the arena. But the Nats suddenly came to life as Conlin and Kerr each drilled a pair of baskets. Conlin's driving layup sliced REochester's lead to 74-70 at the 2:46 mark. It was the next minute that Kerr muffed a good chance to put Syracuse back in contention by blowing four of five fouls. With 51 seconds left, Stokes' layup put the Royals safely in front, 76-72. Kerr made only one of a combination of three fouls and it was 76-73. Bob Hopkins of Grambling College canned a hook shot and it was 76-75 with only seconds remaining. John McCarthy of Canisius College was fouled on the next sequence and he didn't falter after two tries, bucketing both for a 78-75with just two seconds left on the clock. Syracuse called time to arrange a set play and Kerr got off a wild shot at the basket as the final whistle sounded. SYRACUSE NATIONALS: Schayes, f (3-5-13), Lloyd, f (0-5-5), Rocha, f (2-2-6), Conlin, f (4-0-8), Kerr, c (5-3-13), Tucker, c (3-0-6), Seymour, g (2-2-6), Able, g (1-0-2), Savage, g (3-3-9), Hopkins, g (2-1-5), Ray, g (1-2-4) TOTALS (26-23-75). ROCHESTER ROYALS: Ricketts, f (4-0-8), Stokes, f (6-7-19), Twyman, f (0-0-0), Hitch, c (4-0-8), Thomas, c (0-0-0), Spoelstra, g (3-0-6), Burrows, g (4-1-9), Wanzer, g (7-2-14), McCarthy, g (2-5-9), Namachamkin (1-1-3) TOTALS (31-16-78). Free throws missed- Syracuse—Lloyd, Kerr 6, Hopkins; Rochester—Stokes 3, Spoelstra, Burrows, Wanzer. Officials-Sid Borgia and Chick Crossin. 1962 Utica Daily Press- Nats Down Celts On Scoring Spree The Syracuse Nats capitalized on two scoring sprees and defeated the Boston Celtics, 124-110, in a NBA exhibition at the Utica Memorial Auditorium last night before 1,900. The Nats put together a streak of 14 straight points to take a 32-23 lead in the second period. And a string of 10 in a row in the last quarter wiped out the last Boston threat after the Celts had moved to within three, 92-89. The Celts played without Bob Cousy, their brilliant playmaker. He suffered a shoulde rinjury in Fort Wayne Monday night. Trainer Buddy Leroux reported the injury was not serious and "The Cooz" will be available for league action Saturday night. It marked the second straight year Bob missed a preseason game here. Last year he was sidelined with a stomach injury. A Nat spokesman said he had not been informed of Cousy's injury until slightly before game time. Larry Costello, the speedy and accurate shooting guard, paced the nats with 22. Rookie Len Chappell of Wake Forest netted 18 and was one of Syracuse's top rebounders. Another rookie, Chet Walker, netted 14 last night but wasn't as impressive as Chappell. Insiders say, however, Walker is more highly regarded by the Nat staff. Dan Swartz, a new addition to the Celtics, was a busy man from the foul lilne. He scored 15 points, 11 from the foul line. Tom Heinsohn sparked the Celts with 18. Both Syracuse and Boston, experimented throughout and as a result there was a great deal of poor passing and shooting. The Celts geared their offense around Clyde Lovellette for about half the game. Boston is hopeful the rugged center, recently obtained from St. Louis, will be able to spell Bill Russell during the regular season. Lovellette's timing was obviously off, and he fouled out in the fourth period. The Nats, who placed their 7-1 center Swede Halbrook on waivers yesterday, tried Johnny Kerr, Chappell, Dolph Schayes and Walker in the pivot. They clicked the best with the veteran Kerr setting up the plays. Boston controlled the early play and built up a six-point lead, which it maintained most of the first period. Syracuse pulled even with 1:38 to go in the quaretr, 23-23, on two Hal Greer foul conversions. A rebound shot by Walker gave the nats a 25-23 lead, which they never relinquished. The Nats built up a 57-47 halftime lead but the Celtics cut it to 87-80 after three periods. In the fourth period, the Celts started to roll and cut the deficit to 92-88. But the Nats netted the next 10 and the outcome was evident, although five minutes remained. It was the Nats' final exhibition game ending up with a 6-3 record—4-1 against Eastern teams. They open the season against the Los Angeles Lakers in Syracuse Saturday night. BOSTON: Swartz (2-11-15), Guerilia (3-0-6), Lovellette (4-5-13), Havlicek (1-2-4), Heinsohn (6-6-18), K.C. Jones (3-3-9), S. Jones (4-5-13), Loscutoff (3-0-6), Phillips (0-0-0), Ramsey (2-3-7), Russell (4-5-13), Sanders (3-0-6) TOTALS (35-40-110). SYRACUSE: Bianchi (5-4-14), Chappell (7-4-18), Costello (9-4-22), Gambee (2-4-8), Greer (3-3-9), Kerr (6-1-13), Meriwether (0-0-0), Neumann (5-2-12), Roberts (1-0-2), Schayes (2-3-7), Shaffer (5-0-10), Walker (3-3-9) TOTALS (48-28-124). Category:1946-47 Category:1955-56 Category:1962-63 Category:Nationals Category:October 18 Category:Able Category:Bianchi Category:Biasone Category:Borgmann Category:Chappell Category:Conlin Category:Costello Category:Gambee Category:Gee Category:Greer Category:Hopkins Category:Kerr Category:Kruse Category:Lloyd Category:Meriwether Category:Mingin Category:Neumann Category:Nugent Category:Ray Category:Rizzo Category:Roberts Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Savage Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Shaddock Category:Shaffer Category:Synnott Category:Tucker Category:Walker